Now and Then
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends when they were six, but, suddenly, Ally moves away. The two never meet again until twelve years later at college. What happened in those years to cause them to be the way they are.
1. 12 Years Prior

Twelve Years Ago

"Tag you're it!" A young Ally says, running at full speed down the block; her brunette hair flowing behind her showing her speed. The Austin is quick on his feet and begins chasing after her at full speed. The race lasts for about a minute before Austin final reaches her.

"Now _you're _it!" He says turning doubling back on himself leaving the Ally to chase him. She finally gives up on the chase after about five minutes; Austin teasing her with "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" Something neither of the six-year-olds wanted to happen. "Do you wanna go watch a movie? Mommy will make popcorn. You can pick!" Austin says as they approach his house once more. She nods and they head inside. They end up watching _Beauty and the Beast _and _Aladdin_ before the Ally has to go home.

"Honey, why don't you walk Ally home?" Mimi Moon suggests. "I'll watch you guys from inside the house to make sure you guys make it over there safely." He nods and takes the jacket from his mother, while Ally slips on her shoes. "See you soon, Ally."

"Bye, Mrs. Moon." She says, waving at the mother. However that day never came, neither of the children understood what the sign meant in front of Ally's house reading: _Sold_. Ally would be moving across the country the next day; that day her parents packed up her things while she was with Austin. Austin and Ally never even got to say goodbye to each other.

**This is obviously just a prologue before the story actually starts, but tell me what you think so far (even though it's really short).**

**xoxo Maddie **


	2. Chapter 1

Current Day

Culver Hall was where I was assigned junior year - the only co-ed dorm the campus has. The thought of living next to guys frightened the crap out of me, but my roommate and best friend Trish made the anxiety better. Today was the first day of the year, so I didn't have the privilege of hiding in my room all day like I have been doing the past five days since moving in.

I'm currently majoring in music with a minor in elementary teaching - combining my two passions. Back in Seattle, I taught everything from the piano to the clarinet at my dad's music store which he bought after his divorce from my mother. My first class of the day is music theory which is my least favorite class taught by my least favorite professor - Professor James. James is a slender, elderly woman with almost white hair and a permanent scowl.

"You all know the drill," she comments from her desk as the clock turns nine o'clock. The class goes to the back of the class and stands against the wall. "Starting from the back left corner: Dawson, Moon, Cravens," I take my seat in the furthest seat away followed by a tall blonde guy. I assume his last name is Moon. After everyone is in the proper seat, Professor James begins rambling on for her lesson - I listen only enough to get notes. Five minutes before class ends is when she truly catches my attention. "This semester you and a partner are to have written no less than fifteen songs. Do not even get the idea that you get to pick your partners get into your young, naïve brains of yours. I have already chosen them. Ms. Dawson you shall be the example of how I chose. Please turn your head to the right; he is your partner. Mr. Moon turn your head to the left; she is your partner. So on and so on. Class dismissed." With that the class gets up and begins introduing themselves to their partners.

I extend my hand out to the guy, "Ally Dawson."

"Austin Moon." Then the memories are rushing back to me of that last day. And I don't dare mention it to him. Surely it can't be him anyways. I'm being paranoid. Right? "So when should we get together. My schedule isn't too bad; I only have classes on Wednesday and Thursday, so I'm pretty much good for anyway."

"I'm free on Tuesdays and Fridays." We walk out of the building planning before heading separate ways. I pull out my phone and text my mother "_What was the name of the boy who lived next to us in Miami?"_

She replies twenty minutes confirming my fears: _Austin Moon._

**I'm really enjoying doing short chapters; Idk how long it will last but you know. Anyways tell me how you like it so far.**


End file.
